


Adding Shadows to the Walls

by WonderfullyMistaken



Category: The Mortal Path (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, backstory speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-07 21:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfullyMistaken/pseuds/WonderfullyMistaken
Summary: "Dark Lady guide my hand."-Title from the song Sedated by Hoizer(Alternate title- Who the FUCK is the Dark Lady???)





	Adding Shadows to the Walls

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven’t posted anything in a while but after episode 10 I decided I needed to give my girl Nerium some love. unfortunately real life happened and so this has been sitting unfinished in my drafts for the last few weeks, but ITS DONE NOW and so I hope you enjoy it.

 From a young age Nerium Oleander had a reputation.

 

“Watch out for little Nerium Oleander,” the other parents would say “That girl has a way with mischief, trouble always seems to find her.”

 

Of course that wasn’t the limit of her reputation, along with being a known mischief maker, she was known for being loud and rambunctious, she was also known as the lone daughter of a seamstress and  after a short run in with a boy her age she also had the reputation of having a nasty right hook, (‘If he didn’t want to get punched he should have picked on someone his own size’ was all the explanation she had to give her mother, who simple gave her a knowing smile and continued making dinner)

That all changed over the course of a summer when her mother first got her job working at the manor house. The job allowed for them to stay in the servants quarters, however it did not allow for Nerium the amount of freedom that she was accustomed to. Everyday while her mother was stuck at work, Nerium was expected to stay stuck inside the servants quarters of some fancy bureaucrat while the other children ran and played in the sun. (She didn’t blame her mother for this of course, they at least  had a roof over their heads,that was better than some of the families Nerium knew.)

Nerium did what any bored child would do.

She found ways to entertain herself.

* * *

 

It had started small at first, with a twirl of knitting needles that were just too big for her hands, a small collection of pins and needles collected from her mothers sewing supplies and if every so often she was caught talking to thin air, no one seemed to notice. After all that was just the sort of eccentricities that was expected of a bored child.

By the end of the week Nerium had managed to pick the lock on the door that lead out of the servants quarters with a surprising ease and then at her leisure started to spend her time exploring the areas of the manor that were supposedly “off limits”

 

She’d never been one to let a sign tell her what to do.

Over the course of the next few months, Nerium changed.The loud and rambunctious girl became purposeful, became coy and muted but the mischievous look in her eye never disappeared and only grew over time. While the other children ran and played in the sun, Nerium slipped through the shadows like they were a part of her. Roaming the quiet halls of the manor house, like it was a sleeping beast and a single misstep would waken it.

 

* * *

 

It was in those quiet summer afternoons that it began, because if anybody had been paying attention they would have noticed the way that doors and windows were blown open by the wind or left slightly ajar by some absent minded staff. (and of course the occasional broken lock, but the doors were old and prone to do this sort of thing with age)

 

They would have noticed the way that the shadows almost grew to account for her size and the way that her flat bottomed shoes were seemingly muffled against marbled floors, and the way she constantly avoided drawing attention to herself. Of course they hadn't been paying attention, because if they had been paying attention they would have realized that Nerium who could melt into shadows, Nerium who was always in the right place at the right time, Nerium who was just a bit to quiet and a bit too quick for her own good. If they had realized the warnings they would have said.

 

“You watch out for that little Nerium Oleander,” They would say “She’s caught the eye of a God.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I want backstory so so bad.


End file.
